


Blooming Days

by apeurodo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, family au, fem suho, the beagle line are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeurodo/pseuds/apeurodo
Summary: A week without Daddy began...





	Blooming Days

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #90)
> 
> a/n : First of all, dear prompter and readers, I'm sorry for this. I wonder too why I have the confidence to write fics.

The blaring alarm rouse Junmyeon from her sleep.

She peeked from behind the blanket, 3 o'clock, too early. Why the hell the alarm was set up for 3 a.m.?

"I'm up.. I'm up.." Her husband's voice was heavy with sleep. He reached over his wife to turn the alarm off. "Why..." Junmyeon asked, half of her mind already went back to sleep. "My flight, baby," Kris said while standing up from the bed, not forgetting to give his wife a kiss on the top of her head. It was not until Kris sat on their bed to wear his watch when she finally registered what his husband meant. She immediately got up and looked at his husband with a pout that automatically appeared when she was displeased.

"You know that pout cannot make me stay, hon," Kris said without looking up from his wrist. "That pout can do anything except for making me stay off work." He looked up, then kissed his wife softly.

"I hate your job," Junmyeon told him but with that pouty lip and eyes half asleep, Kris knew her wife didn't mean it. He gathered her wife to his arms, trying to memorize the warm and comfortable feeling when they were together He would miss this the most during the whole week he was away: the love of his life, his home to come back to no matter how far he went.

"We won't wake up the kids?" Junmyeon mumbled to his chest.

His wife was his home, but now home means not only Junmyeon but also three lovely rascals who were sleeping in the bedroom next to them.

"They will not let me go." Kris hated how he had been leaving the boys for his week-long business trips without a proper goodbye. The boys were super clingy and it wasn't once or twice that Kris had missed his flight because of it. The two then resorted to saying goodbye without waking up the boys and making it up by Kris spending the time with the boys every night before he left

 

 

. . . . .

 

Kris entered his sons' bedroom while Junmyeon waited near the door. The three roomed together but each had their own bed. He went to Baekhyun's bed first. Baekhyun was the oldest and had claimed the bed nearest to the door, saying that he needed to protect his little brothers if monsters came in. The second oldest Jongdae had claimed the bed near the window at the end of the room, saying he'd protect them too when monsters came through the window. Chanyeol, the youngest, had contently chosen the middle bed, feeling safe and happy being close to both of his brothers. However, yesterday Chanyeol had climbed to Kris's lap and asked if he could move his bed near the closet across their beds so he could defend his brothers from the sleeping monster inside the closet.

Baekhyun was a heavy sleeper. Kris once had joined a triathlon with Baekhyun when the boy was only three and he had been sleeping from the start line to the finish line. Unbothered with all the winds and jostles. Yet, if it came to Kris saying goodbye before work, he would be waking up over the smallest sounds and crying after seeing Kris in his work attire, ready to go. Kris stared at Baekhyun before giving his forehead a kiss. He couldn't risk waking him up by giving Baekhyun a hug. Last night he had tried to compensate by letting Baekhyun clung to him all the time.

When he went to Chanyeol's bed, he was not surprised to see Jongdae sleeping there too with arms around his younger brother. His third son sometimes hated sleeping alone. While Baekhyun was in _I'm a big boy_ mode and declared he was too old to sleep with his parents or his brothers, Jongdae always ready to climb to his brother's bed or letting Chanyeol come to his bed, smothering his baby brother with a hug. "It feels like I sleep with a super big teddy bear!" Jongdae would say.

He gave them two kisses before fitted himself on a small space near Chanyeol and hugged the two. Chanyeol squirmed a bit, giving Kris a mini heart attack, but he didn't wake up.

The sight of the clock on the bedside table reminded him that he had to go. So with a heavy heart, he got up and after a last look at his sons for this week, he left the room. Junmyeon closed the door quietly behind her.

She buried himself in his husband's embrace. With her head tucked on Kris's neck. Kris leaned down, resting the side of his head on the top of Junmyeon's.

"I missed you already." Junmyeon said at the same time Kris said: "I love you."

The two chuckled.

"Take care of the kids, but don't forget to take care of yourself too." Kris told his wife after a moment of silence. "and send me pictures." He added.

Junmyeon looked up and gave him a teasing grin. "Every photo costs one kiss."

Kris played along. "And I have to pay in advance, right?"

In the end, Junmyeon owed his husband hundred of photos and probably three videos.

 

 

. . . . .

Just as she expected, the morning was a pandemonium.

After knowing their father had left again for work, the morning became chaotic in a blink of an eye. Baekhyun didn't cry, but his answers were short and he played with his food instead of eating it. Jongdae had to be coaxed to get ready as he cried, saying that he wouldn't go to school. Chanyeol was the least fussy but seeing his brothers upset, he too sobbed and asked to be carried everywhere. Seeing their father in phone screen for a short video call was the thing that made everything came back to order. Kris only spoke for the boys for three minutes, then Jongdae immediately wore his uniform, Baekhyun was still sulky but he ate his food, and Chanyeol still asked to be carried around but at least he stopped crying.

The day went without much tears and tantrums after with the boys being distracted by their homework, coloring books, toys and movies (which usually Junmyeon didn't let them watch in school days). Soon it was bedtime and after tucking the three of them in (with three times reading The Mama Bear and Baby Bear story because Jongdae insisted), Junmyeon was ready to go to bed herself.

Seeing her empty bed, however, left her sad. Other nights her husband would be there, ready to enclose her in his arm and made Junmyeon felt safe and warm enough to sleep. but with Kris being away, the bed looked so empty and uninviting. Junmyeon took her tablet from the bedside table. Reading something would probably put her to sleep. Although seeing news feeds that greeted her upon opening her browser, Junmyeon wondered if she would be able to sleep tonight.

The feeds were all about his husband's appearance in this year's fashion week after skipping the previous year's. _I will miss him more._ She thought. But now that she was already on it, there was no coming back. Junmyeon would be antsier if she did. Junmyeon then picked one article from many.

SIGHTING OF A GOD: VETERAN SUPERMODEL KRIS WU BLESSED THIS YEAR'S FASHION WEEK RED CARPET

The article made Junmyeon beaming proudly. It mentioned positive things about his husband coming back to fashion scene after a long hiatus to help his wife raising their children. They talked about how he was still charismatic as ever and seemed to do not age at all. The comments section though, it was a battlefield.

(+1865, -20) What kind of handsomeness is that? He can wear a sack but still looks like an angel.

(+1263, -635) Seems like marriage and children don't change him at all. Have fun in the fashion week!

         ↳ _With that sad excuse of wife, I won't be surprised if he will ‘have fun' there_

         ↳ _Agreed. Have you seen his wife in pictures from two weeks ago when she went to the grocer? Her legs are as thick as the radish she bought. What did Kris see in her, I wonder._

         ↳ _Her botox and injections are wearing off probably. Now Kris wake up and divorce her! Find a better girl!_

          ↳ I _hope the children will take after their father_

          ↳ _She ruined Kris's career. I hate her._

         ↳ _She was not really pretty before, but now, with that bloated face and thick arms_ and  legs _, she was definitely ugly._

 

Ever since Kris announced their marriage to the public six years ago, she was never short of hate comments. After all, Kris was at the peak of his career as a model and an actor back then and she was just his high school sweetheart who once rejected his love. Both had been very tight-lipped on their relationship. It was horrendous when Kris announced she was dating Junmyeon seriously on his Instagram, even getting worse when two months after he told everyone he was marrying her. Kris had cut her off from the internet for her sake. Junmyeon had a hard time going out of the house, only doing so when Kris was with her.

After six years, despite she was used to seeing those hate comments, it didn't make it hurt less, especially those who jabbed on her appearance. She knew she was not as pretty and as slim as Kris's fellow models or other celebrities. She wasn't on the list of celebrity his fans shipped Kris with. She was no one who suddenly appeared and snatched Kris from his fans.

She turned off the tablet. Frowning at her reflection on the dark screen. Indeed her cheeks are chubbier than before. She suddenly felt heavier too, her arms suddenly felt bigger, and her stomach suddenly felt like in a way.

She scowled and put the tablet on the bedside table, hugging herself with tears welling in her eyes. She really missed Kris now. If he was there, he would gather Junmyeon to his arms and rock her to sleep, but he was not here now.

_No, right now he was probably seeing other beautiful people in the fashion week..._

She buried her face in her arm, the dam of her tears was about to be broken...

"Mom.." Jongdae was at her door, rubbing his eyes out of sleepiness. Junmyeon straightened up and raised her head. His baby needed her now, tears can come later.

"Hey baby, you're not asleep yet?"

"No, I don't want to sleep alone." He responded while yawning cutely. Jongdae then half ran to his mother, made himself comfortable in his parents' bed.

"Why don't you sleep with Yeol?"

"He is sleeping with Baek," Jongdae answered while snuggled closer to her mother.

It was quite unusual that her youngest would sleep with the eldest brother. While Jongdae would accept his brother happily when he climbed to his bed at night, Baekhyun was another story. He had been insisting tha insisted he must sleep alone.

Junmyeon was sad when her sons started to refuse to sleep with her. So now that Jongdae was voluntarily slept with his mother, Junmyeon was elated. She gave her son a kiss on his forehead. Brushing his hair with her fingers while humming a song she knew Jongdae loved.

Jongdae's eyes were closing, ready to be in a dreamland. Junmyeon sometimes wanted to cry when she saw his sons. They put her in stress mode almost all the time, but still, why are they so beautiful? Why seeing them made her heart warm and content? Oh, it was probably his husband's gene. It must be him. _Thank god they didn't take after this ugly mother,_ she thought.

"Mommy, why are you staring at me?" Jongdae's eyes were now open in confusion. Junmyeon didn't even realize Jongdae was awake, too deep in her reverie.

"Am I? I just like looking at my sons' handsome face."

Jongdae's eyes brightened."I'm handsome?"

"Of course you are. My sons are so handsome, like a prince."

Jongdae smiled and gave her mother a kiss in cheek.

"I think you are beautiful too, Mommy. More beautiful than a princess!"

"Well, thank you." They definitely take after their father's sweet tongue. Praises always ready on their tip of the tongue.

"Baby, do you think Mommy is fat?" Junmyeon suddenly asked.

She didn't know why she asked, probably because they said children were always honest. Her masochistic self needed the words to be thrown on her face. to make it hurt less, she supposed.

"Yes mommy, you are fat."

She expected the words, and it stung. Children are always honest, they said. Junmyeon stared at the ceiling, mentally listing things she could try to slim up. Skipping dinner and lunch probably, two hours on the gym, and just fruit and vegetables at lunch...

"You don't like it?" Jongdae asked quietly. He was now staring at Junmyeon, probably wondering why her mother did not give him a reply.

Junmyeon sighed."Well, some people mock me because I'm fat."

"Why?"Confusion was clear in her son's two crystal clear eyes.

"I don't know.. because they think it looks less pretty, maybe.."

"oh." His middle son shrugged,"they are so weird mommy." He then snuggled closer to his mother, resting his head on her arm. " if you're fat, you're warm. I like being warm. You should like being fat too, Mummy. Like mama bear and baby bear! Remember?"

Junmyeon gave him the biggest smile. Her kids always know what to say.

"Thank you, baby. Now go to sleep. you have to go to school tomorrow."

Junmyeon was hiding a smile. She suddenly felt a whole lot better now

. . . . . . .

Junmyeon was helping Jongdae with his ridiculously complicated math homework. Chanyeol besides him, contently drawing on his drawing book. She was in the middle of explaining when suddenly a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

"Stay here." She told his two sons before running upstairs on instinct and of course, Jongdae didn't obey her. He grabbed his younger brother's hand and followed Junmyeoon upstairs after some time so their mother wouldn't realize.

"Baekhyun!" She called. "Baekhyun! Are you okay?"

His eldest ran out of his room to hug her mother.

"Mommy! So many ants! They crawled to my head! They.. they.. ugh!"

He released his arms from her mother and started to jump up and down. "I can feel them on my neck!" Junmyeon inspected her son's neck and found nothing but Baekhyun kept jumping up and down. It was probably only his feelings but Jongdae had come to his brother and helped Baekhyun shook the imaginary ants off.

"Where are they? The ants?" She asked. "Dra!" Baekhyun shook his torso. "wer!" before lifting his right leg and started to shake that too.

Junmyeon entered his sons' room and found the source of the loud crash. Somehow Baekhyun had dropped two drawers from a cupboard the three shared to keep their toys. Indeed there were so many ants swarming inside the drawer. There was also a trail of ants from drawer to the wall. Junmyeon also found why the ants came to his sons' cupboard. Inside the two drawers were his sons' secret stash of candies and chocolate bars. Some of them were opened and melted.

"Boys..." She started while picking one of the candy bar wrappers. She even hadn't turned back when the kids launched to a barrage of explanation.

"They are from Uncle Sehun!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"But I haven't eaten it even one!"

"I swear I brushed my teeth after eating them!"

"Sorry.."

"We'll talk about this later!" Junmyeon interrupted. "Now just clear these candies up. Take them from your drawer and bring it to the trash."

"But Mommy.. ants.."

"I'll get rid of them but you have to throw away all the chocolates, okay?"

"Mom!" Jongdae tugged Junmyeon's skirt. "Are you going to draw like Daddy to make the ants leave? Can I draw too?"

Once there were a recurring an attacks in their kitchen. Kris had used a chalk to draw lines so the ants would leave.

"Yes, I think I will. You can draw, but after you touch the chalk you must not touch your eyes, your mouth, okay?"

. . . . .

After seeing their brother drew the lines with chalk, the other two were tempted and asked Junmyeon if they could also draw. Junmyeon let them, reminded them to not touch anything else after drawing the lines, letting them as chalks were easy to clean.

She kept her eyes on Chanyeol who hesitantly stood to face the wall, staring back and forth between the chalk and the wall. Junmyeon was starting to think of hundred possible explanation on Chanyeol's behavior when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I have to get the door, please behave and keep an eye on Chanyeol, okay?"

Junmyeon left after Baekhyun nodded at her request.

. . . . .

Two of the boys were washing their hands in the bathroom when Junmyeon got back. "Where's your brother?" Junmyeon asked. Her answer came in the form of his youngest barging into the bathroom and squeezed himself between his older brothers and the sink. She helped them washed their hands, making sure their hands were washed thoroughly.

"Are you guys done with the wall?" Junmyeon asked. "Yes!" The three answered excitedly. "Okay, I'll go check. Be careful, Don't play around, alright?"

Junmyeon decided to go into their room, making sure they have cleaned out all their chocolates. Junmyeon definitely did not expect what she saw on the walls.

There were lines, but besides the lines, Junmyeon saw doodles of cars, flowers, and stickman.

Junmyeon sighed loudly. She should have known better than trusting her sons with something that can be used to doodle and an enormous blank space.

She was about to leave the room when her eyes caught doodles that were different from the rest. It didn't have a clear shape, just jagged lines and circles... it took a minute before Junmyeon realized it wasn't made by chalk.

It was made by crayons. Crayons. 

She couldn't get angry though, because there, below the crayon drawings, were child writings that she recognized as Chanyeol's: _Sorry ants, please don't be mad because we put chalk lines in your home. This is a map to your new house and more food._

 

 

( "He's just very softhearted." Kris said through video call on the day after. "He must be imagined how it would feel if someone disturbed our house." He added.

Junmyeon just grumbled in lieu of an answer. Thank god she immediately found the ‘house' Chanyeol had made for the ants: behind the tall bookshelf in Kris's office. She also found the ‘food' Chanyeol had kept for the ants: strawberry jam.

She was thankful the ants hadn't found it though, at least the cleaning would be a bit easier.

A bit.

However, it seemed like her husband didn't understand her cleaning problem because then Kris said,

"Chanyeol really loves animals. Should I buy an ant farm kit for his present this week?"

Junmyeon's unimpressed stare through his phone screen was enough as an answer.) 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Congratulations for making it till the end. Here have some virtual cookies.  
> \- Yes, I know there are seven days in a week. One day I'll (probably) get to the rest of the days.  
> \- Blooming Day is cbx song but I'm sorry I don't include minseok in this


End file.
